The purpose of the Bioanalytical Facilities Core is to provide Center members with state-of-the-art tools and techniques for the characterization and quantification of chemical substances and modifications of cellular molecules such as DNA and protein. The primary objective is to continually increase our capabilities and effectiveness via the following aims: (1) To assist Center members in the purification, identification and quantitation of unknown compounds, synthetic intermediates and products of DNA and protein damage; (2) To maintain a broad range of cutting-edge major analytical instruments to meet the current and future needs of Center members; (3) To keep Center members knowledgable about developments in equipment and methods; (4) To provide expert assistance with method development, experimental design, and data analysis; (5) To guide students and postdoctoral scientists toward analytical excellence and insight.